orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
Federated States
The Federated States was a major polity formed in Terran space in the 24th century Origins The Federated States was first formed, on paper, in 2327 when the civil services of the Hansa and the League created a constitutional document which would create the future Federated States. The so called "Future Governments Project", lead by Doctor Titus Harkins. After President Pierce Colby was re-elected he was able to complete the project and reunification was agreed in 2332. The two states formed the new Federated States. Executive Branch The Federated States has been created with a strong central executive whose brief is largely security and foreign policy. The President faces election every five years and creates a cabinet (which is subject to Senate approval). The President can only be removed from office by * Impeachment for treason, crimes or being incapable of carrying out his duties * Death * Resignation * Removal from office by a unanimous vote of the cabinet and the Vice President So far only one President has left office before the end of their term when in 2367, President Moses Zinn resigned his office due the campaign finance scandal. President of the Federated States # President Pierce Colby (not elected by the Federated States, he was the President of the League) # President Altus Kinnick # President Braer McQaid # President Cameron Vessey # President Taylor Rishi # President Everett Stargher # President Moses Zinn # President Pave Shenker # President Marius Axxelson # President Floyd Remmick Presidential Elections # 2335 # 2340 # 2345 # 2350 # 2355 # 2360 # 2365 # 2370 # 2375 # 2380 Legislative Branch The Senate The main legislative branch of the Federated States is the Senate. Based on Earth, the Senate debates laws that will effect the entire Federated States and also approve of cabinet picks and nominees to the supreme court. Senators are elected to a ten year term and half of the Senate is up for election during each 5 years. * Each planet gets one Senator * Each planet gets an additional Senator if their population is over 300 million * Each planet gets an additional Senator for a population over 600 million * Each planet gets an additional Senator for a population over 1 billion * Each planet gets an additional Senator for a population over 3 billion * Each planet gets an additional Senator for a population over 6 billion The Chamber of Deputies The Chamber of Deputies is a mix of elected deputies and those appointed. The chamber of deputies is largely in charge of the budget. The Chamber of Deputies proposes the budget which is approved and then signed into law by the President. * The President is allocated four deputies * The Chief of Staff of the Fleet is allocated two deputies * Each planetary governor is allocated one deputy * Each planet gets an additional deputy per each 100 million citizens * The corporations are given 75 deputies Prime Minister of the Federated States # Sotaru Ayada -Progressive Union -the former Chancellor of the Hansa # Lucie Tellar - Progressive Union - the former Governor of Eden # Harminder Mosier -Progressive Union -the former Senator. Mosier served two terms as Prime Minister # Alden Haer -Federalist -the former Senator, acting Prime Minister # Hiram Shaw - Federalist -the former Senator, acting Prime Minister # Bors Moatt - AIS - the former Senator # Ephraim Dagget - Federalist -the former Senator # Rebekkah Valane -Earth-Guard -retired Fleet Admiral and Director of the FSI # Reiko Tellar - Progressive Union -the Attorney General # Bartlett Killian -Federalist -the former Senator # Gallow Knightley -Foundation -the former Senator # Rafe Vaber- Foundation -the former Senator Judicial Branch The Federated States judiciary is lead by the Supreme Court, whose members sit for a life term and can only be removed from office by death, retirement or a Vote to Remove from the entire bench. The President of the Federated States can nominate any person to the supreme court to fill a vacancy. They then have confirmation hearings, which are generally held by the Senate Judiciary committee. Then they face a vote from the Senate. The Federated States law enforcement is carried out by the Marshall service, a small force of lawmen and women who have judicial powers between all the worlds of the Federated States. However Marshall's do not have an immediate right to enter and serve their warrants on any colony and must be granted permission by the local Executive. The Current Supreme Court (as of 2365) # Chief Justice Perry Albrecht (Appointed in 2342 by President McQaid) # Justice Haley Haart (Appointed in 2356 by President Rishi) # Justice Devis Adair (Appointed in 2357 by President Rishi) # Justice Albion Culley (Appointed in 2361 by President Stargher) # Justice Nayn Hooper ( Appointed in 2370 by President Axxelson) # Justice Teagan Murro (Appointed in 2372 by President Axxelson) # Justice Dace Dolan (Appointed in 2375 by President Axxelson) The Previous Supreme Court (2355-2360) # Chief Justice Joshua Ennick (Appointed in 2320 by President Shockley) # Justice Perry Albrecht (Appointed in 2342 by President McQaid) # Justice Dianne Bruni (Appointed in 2344 by President McQaid) # Justice Rianne de Lancie (Appointed in 2346 by President Vessey) # Justice Landen Stone (Appointed in 2351 by President Vessey) # Justice Haley Haart (Appointed in 2356 by President Rishi) # Justice Devis Adair (Appointed in 2357 by President Rishi) # Justice Dianne Bruni (Appointed in 2344 by President McQaid) # Justice Landen Stone (Appointed in 2351 by President Vessey) Foreign Policy The Federated States foreign policy has been dominated by the alliance and trade deal signed with the Tazzyn Empire in 2330 (under the Hansa). This deal extended into the Federated States and was ratified by the newly formed Senate in 2334. It has underpinned all foreign policy. In 2336 the Federated States were able to send an ambassador to the Galactic Council. President Kinnick sent Reese Buckner, a former intelligence officer, to be the ambassador. The Federated States has a cool relationship with its traditional enemy, the Karkouri Regime and many observers believe another war, the sixth between the Terrans and the Karkouri, is inevitable. In 2366 the Karkouri Regime invaded Federated territory, defeating Task Force Blue in the Ross 159 System. During their occupation of the planet, they infected the planet with the J1S1E virus which killed around 80 million people. The Voting Reform Act 2360 In 2360, Senator Eden Deerfield (IND) the chair of the Senate judiciary committee proposed a consitutional amendment to weight the votes of the Frontier worlds to give them a greater say in elections. This amendment was approved in the Senate judiciary committee despite attempts by Federalist Senators to sink it. It was voted into law by the Senate with a 170-130 margin and then President Rishi (FED) signed it into law. The Constitutional Stability Act 2366 President Zinn called on the Senate to agree a new constitutional amendment which would prevent worlds from exiting the Federated States as abruptly as the world of Al Ahily had in 2362. The Amendment that was put forward in the Senate included the key clauses: * Clause 22: Any world wishing to leave the Federated States must have a certified referendum on the planet. All adults over the age of 21 would be eligible to vote * Clause 28: Once passed, a deadline of 20 years would be set as a minimum number of years to conclude exit negotiations from the Federated States * Clause 801: Any world designated "vital to the security of the Federated States" can be denied without appeal its right to leave the Federated States Despite some concerns over Clause 801, the act was voted into law with near unanimous support in 2366 with a vote of 255-45. The Capital Communications Act 2371 In 2369 negotiations began under President Shenker to readmit Mars to the Federated States. However it was only willing to rejoin as the Capital of the Federated States. After tense negotiations, it was agreed that the capital would move to Mars and it would rejoin the Federated States. An amendment was agreed with two key clauses: * Clause 101: The Capital will rotate to a new world every 50 years * Clause 171: Mars will have a specially discounted tax rate for the next 20 years The End of the Federated States After the 2380 Presidential election, there was a military coup. Marine seized the Presidential quarters and the government buildings on Mars and arrested most of the main members of government, as well as many members of the Senate. They officially dissolved the Federated States in September 2380 and instituted the Interrim Government, a rule by Junta, which was finally ended by the Imperial Coup of 2387